Child Of Vulcan
by Shorty McGee
Summary: What happens when they find an abandoned Vulcan ship? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything that is a part of Star trek: Voyager, although I wouldn't turn away Harry Kim.

Be kind, please review! Please remember that flames will be used to roast marshmellows.

If I screwed up anything, let me know. I can't fix it if I don't know about it.

Thank you!

Child of Vulcan

"Captain," Tuvok said, "I am picking up a ship on long-range sensors. It appears to be in distress."

Janeway stood up and approached the viewscreen. "On screen." A ship appeared on the screen. It was badly damaged and was not moving. Janeway turned towards Tuvok. "Do you pick up any other ship in the vicinity?"

Tuvok worked over his station. He looked up and said, "No, I do not."

Janeway turned away. She looked at the ship and asked, "Is anyone on board?"

Tuvok pressed a couple of buttons before looking up and saying, "I am unable

"Then take us in. And, Mr. Tuvok, keep an eye out for who ever attack these people. I don't want to be taken unaware."

Three shafts of light shimmered into existence on the ruined deck. When they coalesced, they pulled out their palm lights and switched them on. Tuvok pulled out his tricorder and scanned all around himself. Chakotay turned to Tuvok and said "Well, which corridor do we go."

Tuvok pointed down the companionway, "That way approximately twenty meters."

He looked at Ensign Paris as they started walking and said, "Are you getting anything."

Paris nodded, "No sir."

Chakotay tapped his communicator and said, "Away Team to Voyager."

"Voyager here," the voice of Captain Janeway Voyager's captain issued from the communicator.

"We are on the ship and on our way, " Chakotay said.

They began walking, ducking under fallen conduits and stepping over the debris. After a few minutes of walking they came to a cross section.

They stopped while Tuvok consulted his readings, "We will be turning left here," Tuvok said. They turned left and continued walking. They kept walking until they ran into some debris that was blocking the passage way.

"There is something on the other side, " Paris said.

"Are there any survivors?" Chakotay asked.

Paris took readings with his tricorder and then shook and said, "Sorry Commander. There aren't. They are all dead."

Chakotay turned to Tuvok and said, "Get into their ship board computer. I want a list of all the people supposed to be on board. The least that we can do is to be able to tell their family's what happened to them."

"Yes sir," Tuvok said. He turned and walked down the corridor to a panel in the wall. He began tapping on the panel, and after a few minutes, he returned. "According to the ship manifest there should be two hundred and fifteen people on board."

"According," Paris interjected, "to scans there are only two hundred and ten bodies on board."

"So where are the missing people?" Chakotay asked. "If they aren't here, could they have left the ship?"

"Sorry Commander, I have accounted for all of the escape pods and the shuttles," Tuvok responded.

"All right," Chakotay said. "Let's go back to Voyager." He tapped his communicator and said, "Away Team to Voyager. Three to beam back to Voyager."


	2. Chapter 2

After a few seconds Chakotay could feel the pull of the transporter beams

After a few seconds Chakotay could feel the pull of the transporter beams. Then the deserted corridor disappeared and was replaced by the Voyager transporter room.

As they stepped off the platform, the technician informed that the Captain was waiting for them on the bridge and wanted a report.

"Well everybody," Chakotay said, "let us not keep the Captain waiting."

They walked out of the transporter room and down the corridor and into the waiting turbo lift. The door opened and they stepped out onto the bridge. Captain Janeway stood up and said to them, "In my ready room."

They followed her into her ready room and she motioned for them to sit. They took a seat and Janeway said, "Report."

"According to the ships manifest," Chakotay began, "there should be two hundred and fifteen people on board. There are only two hundred and ten bodies on board. We have accounted for all the escape pods and shuttles. "Could they have left before hand?" Janeway asked. "Could they have stayed on a planet?"

"That is possible," Tuvok said. "Perhaps we ought to check some nearby planets to see if they did."

"That sounds like a good idea," Janeway said. "Let's do it. Dismissed."

They all stood and left the ready room. They went out on the bridge and resumed their stations.

She turned to Harry Kim and said, "Harry, I need you to scan for warp emissions, or anything else that could mean that a ship had been here in the past two days."

He began tapping buttons on his panel for a moment before he said, "Captain, the censers are picking up a warp signature on a heading 628 by 439. They are heading toward an M class planet."

Janeway could feel her heart speed up and adrenaline pumping. "Tom, follow that warp signature. Warp five."

Paris tapped on his console and said, "Course set, warp five. Ready on your word."

Janeway sat up straight and said, "Engage." She thought she could feel Voyager surge into warp speed. The stars flashed by on the view screen and people walked by, quietly doing their work.

A button lit up on Harry's console and he hit a few buttons. "Captain," he said. "The warp emissions are leading to the planet's southern continent."

She stood and said, "Mr. Kim, scan the surface. Tell me what you find."

He pressed a couple of buttons and after a minute he said, "Scan complete. They are an advanced race and they are warp capable."

"Open a channel to the surface, Mr. Kim," Janeway said.

"The channel is open," Kim said. It was only a minute before he said, "We are receiving a response from the surface."

"On the viewer," Janeway ordered.

The face that appeared on the view screen was human looking with a broad, flat nose, squinty eyes and a low sloping forehead.

"My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the star ship Voyager and the United Federation of Planets."

The man smiled and said, "My name is Ulan. I am a Yaren. How can I help you?"

She said, "We followed a warp emission that we discovered near an abandoned ship. We were wondering if there were any survivors found."

"Yes," he said, "we found several survivors. Why do you ask?"

She smiled and said, "They are of a species called Vulcan. The Vulcan's are members of the United Federation of Planets. We would like to speak with them, if possible."

"That is possible," Ulan said, "but we would like you to do it down here. They still have not recovered and are unable to travel, yet."

"That will be all right," Janeway said. "We will down in a few minutes. Janeway out." She turned and said, "Tuvok, Kim, you're with me. Chakotay, you have the bridge. Let's go." They stepped aside to let others take their places and joined the Captain in the turbo lift. "Transporter room one," Janeway said and the lift began moving. "When we get down their, Harry, I want you to keep your eyes open and look around. Tuvok, I want you to talk to the survivors and see what they say."

"Yes, Captain," Tuvok and Kim said.

The door opened and they stepped out into the corridor and across the hall into the transporter room. They accepted the phasers and the tricorder's that were handed them. They checked them and climbed on the platform. "Ready to transport," Janeway asked. The technician nodded and she said, "Beam us down."


	3. Chapter 3

When they appeared on the surface, Ulan was waiting for them

When they appeared on the surface, Ulan was waiting for them. He approached them and spread his arms in greeting. "Captain. You are welcome." He noticed Harry and Tuvok. "Who are these people that you brought with you?" he asked.

She pointed at Tuvok and said, "This is Lt. Tuvok of Vulcan." She then pointed at Harry and said, "This is Ensign Harry Kim of Earth."

He then nodded at them and said, "You are welcome as well. If you will follow me, I will take you to where you will meet them."

He began walking and the away team followed. They walked past many people that waved and called greetings. Janeway turned to Tuvok and Harry and said, "These people are very friendly. Do you think that they have seen other species?"

"It is possible," Tuvok said. "We must also remember that this maybe a trap."

"Just because they seem friendly," Kim began, "doesn't mean that this is a trap."

"That is precisely why it may be a trap," Tuvok responded. "We do not know what they have in mind or what exactly they are capable of."

"That is why we need to talk to them," Janeway responded. "We need to find out what they may be capable of."

They followed their host through the ship. They looked around and smiled at the people walking past them. Ulan stopped in front of a door and stepped aside. "I think you should talk to them in private." He opened the door and they went through. The door shut behind them and they walked down the long hall into a large room. The room was huge with a ceiling that was so high that you couldn't see it. Plants were growing everywhere and there were several doors leading out of the room. Janeway walked up to one of the doors and knocked on it. After a few minutes the door opened. It was a woman, a Vulcan woman.

The woman looked at them and asked, "Do you require assistance?"

Tuvok stepped forward and, after raising his hand in the Vulcan salute, asked, "My name is Tuvok. May I ask what your name is?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and said, "My name is Sialia." A small face appeared around the door. Sialia looked down, and then, looking back at them said, "This is my son, Sarlak."

Janeway knelt down and, smiling, said, "How are you doing?"

The boy came closer and stopped in front of his mother but didn't say anything. Sialia put a hand on her son's shoulder and the boy looked up at her. She said something to him in Vulcan and the boy looked up at Janeway and said, "I must go now. It was agreeable to meet you." The boy then slipped past them and disappeared into the plants.

Sialia turned to them and said, "If you would come in, we can speak in privacy." She led the way into her apartment and into a room with cushions scattered around the room. She sat on one and the away team taking their cue from her did the same. When they were seated, Sialia began talking. The first thing that she said was, "Please forgive my son. He is half human and does not always behave appropriately. Sometimes I feel that he is lacking something."

Janeway felt her self smiling and fought it back. "Don't worry about it. He is still a child." Janeway got to the subject and asked her about the attack on the ship and the aliens that attacked them.

Sialia nodded and then told them about the attack and the aliens that attacked them. She told them about the rescue and about the time that they had spent on the planet.

When she was done, Janeway took a deep breath and said, "Do you know if anyone in your group would like to come with us? We won't take anyone that doesn't want to go."

"I would need to discuss this with the others before I could say," she responded. "If you would wait here while I spoke with the others. I will only be a moment."

"That wouldn't be a problem," Janeway said. "We will be here when you return."

Sialia stood and walked out the door, closing it behind her. The moment the door was shut Captain Janeway turned to Tuvok and nodded at him. He pulled out his tricorder and scanned the room. Then he said to Captain Janeway, "There are no listening devices in the room."

"Tuvok, do you think that they will stay?" Janeway asked.

"That is difficult to say," Tuvok said, "it could go either way."

"Until then," Janeway said, "we wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Sialia turned to them and said, "If you would come in, we can speak in privacy

Sialia turned to them and said, "If you would come in, we can speak in privacy." She led the way into her apartment and into a room with cushions scattered around the room. She sat on one and the away team taking their cue from her did the same. When they were seated, Sialia began talking. The first thing that she said was, "Please forgive my son. He is half human and does not always behave appropriately. Sometimes I feel that he is lacking something."

Janeway felt her self smiling and fought it back. "Don't worry about it. He is still a child." Janeway got to the subject and asked her about the attack on the ship and the aliens that attacked them.

Sialia nodded and then told them about the attack and the aliens that attacked them. She told them about the rescue and about the time that they had spent on the planet.

When she was done, Janeway took a deep breath and said, "Do you know if anyone in your group would like to come with us? We won't take anyone that doesn't want to go."

"I would need to discuss this with the others before I could say," she responded. "If you would wait here while I spoke with the others. I will only be a moment."

"That wouldn't be a problem," Janeway said. "We will be here when you return."

Sialia stood and walked out the door, closing it behind her. The moment the door was shut Captain Janeway turned to Tuvok and nodded at him. He pulled out his tricorder and scanned the room. Then he said to Captain Janeway, "There are no listening devices in the room."

"Tuvok, do you think that they will stay?" Janeway asked.

"That is difficult to say," Tuvok said.

"Until then," Janeway said, "we wait."

It was only a few minutes before Sialia returned and with her were the other Vulcans. Besides Sialia and her son, there were an elderly couple, a middle-aged man, and one that appeared to be in his early thirties. Sialia introduced them in turn. The names of the elderly couple were Porlak and T'Sol. The middle-aged man was Reytol and the other man's name was Werlac. They all nodded as they were introduced.

Sialia turned to the away team and said, "We have discussed your proposition and we will go with you."

Janeway felt relieved at her words, "So," she said, "all of you will be going with us then?"

Sialia raised an eyebrow and said, "I believe that is what I said."

Janeway nodded and the away team stood. Sialia looked at the away team and said, "We will require a few minutes to gather our belongings. We will meet in the arboretum in ten minutes time." All the Vulcans, but Sialia, turned and left the room. She walked into the back and after a few minutes returned with a small bundle. "It is time to leave, I will show the way," she said. They followed her out of the room and back into the main room. The others were waiting for them. Sialia set her bundle down and said, "I will return in a moment. I must find my son." She walked a short distance away and standing under a tree called up into it, "Sarlak, come down, we are leaving now."

After a few minutes the boy slid down out of the tree and came to stand next to his mother. He looked up at her and said, "Can I have my own room, mother?"

Looking down at him, Sialia said, "We will discuss this later, in private."

Sarlak looked at his mother sheepishly and they came to join the rest. When they were all together, Janeway tapped her communicator and said, "Janeway to Voyager, nine to beam up to Voyager." Kathryn could feel the transporter take effect and they were whisked away. The next minute they appeared in the transporter room.

Chakotay was waiting for them with an ensign. He stepped forward and said, "Welcome to Voyager. If you will follow him, the ensign will show you to your quarters?"

They stepped off the platform and Sialia approached the Captain and said, "After we have been familiarized with our quarters, I would like to see the rest of the ship?"

"I think that I can arrange that," Janeway said, "and if you will follow the ensign I will arrange it." Sialia nodded and left with the other Vulcan's who had followed the ensign out of the transporter room.

Janeway turned to Chakotay and said, "Did you find anything else about the ship that attacked the Vulcan ship?"

Chakotay took a deep breath and said, "Sorry Captain. We didn't find anything useful, but we are still looking."

"That's all right, Commander," Janeway said with a sigh. "You tried. All we have left is to keep trying. We do have some good news. The Vulcan's were able to give use some information about the attack."

"I just hope it's some thing that we can use," Chakotay said.

"So do I," Janeway said. "I need to talk to Neelix."

Chakotay smiled and said, "I think that he is in Astrometrics helping Seven."

Janeway tried to fight back her own smile, but lost. "To her it might be more like he is annoying her. Think we should save him?"

"Maybe we should, we may need him later on the trip home," Chakotay said.

They stood and walked out the door into the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes later Captain Janeway was walking down the corridor

A few minutes later Captain Janeway was walking down the corridor. She had just spoken to Neelix and told him what the Vulcans had told to her on the planet. He told her that from what she had said, it sounded like it had been the work of the Nem. They were a xenophobic race. Not many people had seen them and lived to tell about the experience. From what he had been told by various people, they had a flat face with a slit for a mouth and squinty eyes and no noticeable nose. Not much else was known about them other then they had violent tendencies and were very aggressive.

Before she had left him, she told him that if he remembered anything else to let her know and he promised that he would. She walked down the corridor still thinking about what Neelix had said, when she bumped into Sarlak and knocked him off his feet. She reached down to help him up and said, "Sorry I bumped into you. Are you all right?"

"I am all right. Did I hurt you?" he asked, looking up at her.

Janeway smothered a smile and said, "No, I wasn't hurt." She knelt down to his level and said, "Did you know that this is a restricted area. You aren't supposed to be here." Sarlak's face fell at her words. He looked around before he said, "I was looking for my mother. Do you know where she is?"

Kathryn felt her heart melt at his words and said, "I don't know where your mother is, but I could help you find her."

The boy's face lit up at her words and said, "Thank you Captain. Where do we start looking?"

"It's a little easier then that," she explained to him. Kathryn led him over to a panel on the wall and pressed a button. "Computer," she said, "could you tell where Sialia is?"

"Sialia is in sick bay," the computer intoned.

Janeway took him by the hand and they began walking toward sick bay. They had to take a turbo lift to get to sick bay. When they arrived, the Doctor was finishing with Sialia. The rest of her group was not there. The Doctor looked up when he heard the door open and the Captain came in.

"Ah Captain. I was about to call you," The Doctor said. "With the exception of the boy, I have examined the entire group and have found nothing wrong with them."

"You sound disappointed Doctor," Janeway said.

The Doctor sighed and said, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Janeway nodded and they walked into the doctor's office. He turned to her and said, "I expected to find something, but I didn't find anything. Not even the usual things that would be found in a person that has been in space this long. I find that strange, very strange."

"Is there any reason that you can think of that could cause this . . . this phenomenon?" Janeway asked.

"Sorry Captain," The Doctor said, "but unless these people are genetic constructions, I cannot find any other reason for this abnormality."

"Thank you Doctor," Janeway responded, "If you find anything else, let me know."

"Yes Captain," The Doctor said.

Janeway walked out of The Doctor's office. Sialia and Sarlak were still waiting for the doctor. Janeway stopped for a moment to speak to them. "I must apologize for my son. He was unaware of the area being restricted. He will not enter that area again."

Janeway shook her head and said, "That's all right. He didn't know." She knelt down to his level and said to him, "Before you go somewhere you might want to ask someone if it's all right to go there, all right."

Sarlak nodded. He looked miserable as The Doctor came out and helped him onto the bio-bed for his examination. Janeway stood and left sick bay. She walked down the corridor intending to go back to the bridge, but went to the mess hall instead.


	6. Chapter 6

The doors parted before her

The doors parted before her. She walked over to where Neelix usually served the food, but he wasn't there. Janeway looked around and spotted him in a far corner of the room. He was talking to someone. She took a couple of steps further into the room before she recognized the person. It was Naomi Wildman. As she approached the table Naomi turned around and said, "Hello Captain. How are you doing today?"

Janeway smiled in spite of herself, stooped down to Naomi's level and said, "I am doing very well. How are you doing?"

Naomi looked at Captain Janeway and said, "I'm doing all right. Mom said that there is another kid my age on the ship."

"Yes there is," Janeway said. "His name is Sarlak. He was in sick bay a few minutes ago. I think he might like a visitor."

Naomi looked thoughtful for a moment and then looking back at Janeway said, "Isn't Sarlak a Vulcan name?"

"Yes it is," Janeway replied. "Why do you ask?"

The girl shrugged and said, "No reason, I was just curious. I have to go now. I am supposed to meet Seven. She is going to help me with my school work. I have a project on muscles and how they work; the Doctor gave it to me."

Janeway smiled and said, "Good luck, Naomi. Let me know how it work's out."

"I will Captain," Naomi said, with a smile, "and thank you." She stood up and hurried out the doors and down the hall.

Neelix motioned Janeway to sit down. She sank gratefully into the chair. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?" Neelix asked.

Janeway smiled and said, "Thank you, Neelix. That would be wonderful."

Neelix stood and got the pot and a cup. He returned and, setting the cup down, poured her a cup of coffee. He sat the pot down and resumed his seat. "So," he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "how are our guests doing? Are they settled in?"

Janeway set her cup down, relishing the warm, bitter liquid, and looking at him said, "So far they seem to be doing fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," he said. He had a glint in his eye. "Well," he said standing, "I need to get back to work."

"And I need to get to the bridge," Janeway responded. "Oh, and Neelix."

Neelix turned around and said, "Did you need something, Captain?"

"Thank you, Neelix, for the coffee," Janeway said, "and the advice."

Neelix just smiled and turned back to his kitchen and then Janeway left for the bridge. The Captain stopped in front the turbo lift door and pressed the button to summon it. While she was waiting, a voice came from her communicator. "Seven to Captain Janeway."

She tapped her communicator to open the channel and said, "Janeway here. What is it, Seven?"

"I have found something you might want to see," Seven responded.

"Where are you, Seven?" Janeway asked, her interest piqued.

"In Astrometrics. I will meet you on the bridge in a few minutes," she told Janeway.

"All right, Seven. Janeway out," she said, closing the channel. The turbo lift door chose that moment to open and Janeway stepped aboard. "Bridge," Janeway requested. The lift began moving. It was only moments before the turbo lift door parted to reveal the bridge. Kathryn took her time walking to her seat. She watched the crew, her crew she amended, as they went about their work. As she resumed her seat she turned to Chakotay and asked, "Have you found anything yet, Commander?"

"Nothing yet, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Seven might have she is on her way to the bridge right now," Janeway said. "I only hope that she found something."

Behind her chair, Janeway heard the soft swish of the turbo lift door open and then close. It was mere seconds before Seven of Nine approach Captain Janeway. She stood in front of her Captain and said, "My report is ready. Would you care to read it?"

"Yes, I would," Janeway said. "In my ready room. Chakotay, you have the bridge."

Seven followed Captain Janeway into the ready room. She sat behind her desk and took the padd from Seven and quietly read the report. When she finished, she handed the padd back to her and asked her, "Can you prove what you say?"

Seven raised an eye brow and said, "With time I can."

Janeway sighed and, after sitting in silence for a moment, said, "Do it and let me know when you are done."

"Yes Captain," Seven said and she left Captain Janeway in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few minutes' Janeway got up from her seat and returned to the bridge

After a few minutes' Janeway got up from her seat and returned to the bridge. She sat in her seat and then got back up. She strode up to where Ensign Paris was sitting and said, "Ensign, reverse course, we are going back."

Paris turned around for only a moment before setting a course back to the planet.

Chakotay watched from his seat as Janeway returned to her seat. "Do you mind if I ask why we are going back?"

"I wish I could but I can't right now," Janeway responded. She looked at Chakotay and smiled warmly at him. "It's not that I don't trust you but I think the fewer people that know the better."

Chakotay returned the smile and said, "I won't ask what is going on and you don't have to tell me until you are ready." The trust that radiated from her first officer made her feel that much better about their being stranded so far from home. The rest of the way was spent in silence as Janeway contemplated what was about to happen. After a few minutes Ensign Paris announced that they were coming upon the planet. "Standard parking orbit, Mr. Paris," Janeway ordered.

"Aye captain. Standard parking orbit," Paris replied.

"Open a hailing channel Mr. Kim," Janeway said.

"Channel open, Captain," Kim responded. After several tense seconds Ensign Kim responded. "They are not answering."

"Try again, Mr. Kim and don't take no for an answer," Janeway said.

They sat in silence as they waited for an answer from the planet below. Suddenly, the view screen lit up with an incoming message. "Harry, did you get through to the planet?" Janeway asked. When Harry responded that he had not Janeway stared at the screen and waited for a face to appear. It only took a moment for a face to appear. It was Ulan.

"You have returned. Is there a problem, Captain?" he asked.

"Yes there is and I think that you know what it is," Janeway questioned.

He looked startled before continuing. "No, I don't believe that I do. Perhaps you ought to tell me so that you may continue your journey swiftly."

Janeway took a step closer to the view screen before speaking again. "Perhaps you ought to tell everyone here who those people that we took on really are."

He looked upset. "I was hoping that you would not find out so soon." He took a deep breath and continued, "We are what you call shape shifters. When we found the ship, it was adrift and damaged. Five people were still alive. We brought them back to our planet and tried to save them, but all but one died. The boy was all that lived." He stopped talking for a moment to collect himself. "They died one at a time. The reason that we didn't tell you was that we thought that we would be blamed for their deaths. I can only hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive us."

At the aliens simple words, Janeway felt tears well up in her eyes. She looked at him and said, "We know that you weren't responsible for what happened and I want you to know that we do forgive you."

Ulan looked at Janeway and said, "Thank you."

"Thank you, Ulan. It will feel good to know that we will be leaving behind at least one friend. If you would be so kind as allow us to give the dead a proper burial we will be on our way."

Ulan nodded and said, "I will be awaiting your return." With that the view screen went dead.

Janeway turned to Commander Chakotay and said, "You have the bridge. Tuvok, Kim you're with me." They followed her into the turbo lift and were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Janeway could almost see people around her as the transporter reassembled her atoms, but when it had finished its job, there was only one person, Ulan

Janeway could almost see people around her as the transporter reassembled her atoms, but when it had finished its job, there was only one person, Ulan.

Ulan bowed and indicated four coffin's that were behind him and Tuvok moved over to them and, with Ensign Kim's help, set up their transport to Voyager. While they were working, Ulan indicated that he had a question for her. The two of them went for a walk and after a short distance, he spoke. "How did you discover our ruse so quickly."

Janeway smiled and said, "An officer of mine was, for some reason, scanning the inside of the ship. She picked up minute traces of, an alien DNA. She informed me and ran some more tests."

"And that was enough to bring you back here," Ulan finished.

Janeway nodded and said, "Yes, it was."

"Are all your people so . . . curious?" he asked of Janeway.

"Most are. Why do you ask."

Ulan sighed. "As a child, I was taught that to be curious was a bad thing. I think that there were things that they didn't want us to know about. I guess I like to hear that it isn't the same everywhere."

Janeway laughed and said, "My species are one of many and most are curious about others species. Sadly though not all are."

"Tuvok to the Captain"

Janeway tapped her communicator and said, "What is it Lieutenant?"

"We are ready to depart at any time," he informed her.

"Ulan, I must go now. It was wonderful to talk to you."

"Until next time, Captain Janeway," he said.

"Until next time, Ulan," Janeway said, repeating the sentiment.

They walk back to where the away team was waiting. Janeway noticed that the coffins were all ready gone. She gave Tuvok an inquisitive look but Tuvok looked straight ahead. Janeway look ahead as well and tapped her communicator and said, "Away team to Voyager. Three to beam up." After a moment Janeway could feel the grip of the transporter as it took them away.

As she regained her seat on the bridge Janeway turned to her first officer and said, "Delightful planet, delightful people. I hope everything turns out for them."

"We always do, we just can't always know what the outcome will be," Chakotay said.

Janeway smiled at him and said, "Mr. Paris set a course for home best possible speed."


	9. Epilog

I had several people ask what happens to Sarlak, and so I though an Epilog might do the trick. I am working on a sequel to though, so I hope you like.

--

Janeway walked down the hall. They had just concluded the funeral for the dead from the Vulcan ship. Janeway had asked Ensign Samantha Wildman to take Sarlak in. She stopped in front of her door and hit the door chime. After a minute, she could hear a voice. "Come in."

She stepped through the door. Sarlak was asleep in Ensign Wildman's lap. "He cried himself to sleep."

Kathryn knelt down and touched his hair. His face was puffy from crying. His eyes opened slightly and he looked up at her. "Will you send me away too?

Kathryn's heart broke at those words. She touched his hair again. "No, you are going with us."

He smiled slightly, reached up and hugged Janeway. She hugged him back and he lay back down and went back to sleep.

"Take care of him Samantha." Janeway said as she stood. "He will need us, all of us, even more."

Wildman smiled at Janeway as she left, and carried him off to bed.


End file.
